


Love You For Who You Are

by featherlight221b



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Acceptance, Coming Out, M/M, Post-Canon, supportive jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Kevin's family loves him for who he is. Jack is still kind of mad about that doughnut thing, but in the end he will always help his brother.





	Love You For Who You Are

The Price family didn’t love Kevin because of his achievements at school. They didn’t love him because of his devotion to the Latter-Day Saints Church. Not because of how his photograph should be in a dictionary as a definition of the word ‘Mormon’. Not because Kevin was the pride of the Price family. Kevin probably didn’t realize it but they all saw so much more in him. His parents saw their child, who was trying so hard to be the best and could be too self-assured sometimes but had a good heart and hopefully would be happy someday. His siblings saw him as a caring older brother, with the exception of Jack who saw him as his favorite but kind of douchey brother who blamed him for eating a doughnut and still had to pay for it.

When Kevin came back from Uganda, he was terrified that they would all see him as a disappointment. They didn’t. Sure, they were shocked and majorly concerned but they were all strangely accepting. He really didn’t expect them to be okay with how his mission went. After all, he and his best friend technically started a cult in Uganda.

Mrs. Price immediately loved Arnold and started treating him as if he was her own son and she thought of Nabulungi as of a daughter-in-law. Mr. Price also seemed to like Kevin’s friends and was the one who came up with an idea of letting them move in with the Prices when Arnold’s father found out about the Church of Arnold thing and didn’t want to look at his ‘disgrace of a son’. Jack and Sarah both found Nabulungi adorable and Arnold awkward to be around but they eventually got used to him. They also found the stories about the mission in Uganda terrifying and amusing at the same time.  
  
Then there was Connor McKinley. Of course the whole Price family knew that someone with that name existed, after all he was the district leader during Kevin and Arnold’s mission and not mentioning him would be impossible. However, his topic rarely came up. His name wasn’t mentioned in any other context than in stories about converting the Africans. Yeah, Kevin would still meet up with him from time to time, but there was really no reason to bring Connor up during conversation with his family.  
  
That is, until Kevin walked into the room that he shared with Jack to see his brother sitting on his bed, holding his phone and apparently reading something.  
  
“Jack.”  
  
“Kevin,” Jack replied, not looking up from the screen of the phone.  
  
“What are you doing with my phone?”  
  
“Reading through your texts, obviously.”  
  
“ _What?_ ”  
  
“You don’t have a password,” Jack shrugged. “Also, it’s time you pay for blaming eating a doughnut on me.”  
  
“Jack, that was when I was five,” Kevin rolled his eyes. “Give me the phone.”  
  
“Oh, but your texts are really interesting. Are you and Connor dating?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Well, he calls you ‘sweetie’ in your texts. You reply to his messages within two minutes, never longer. Also, you two actually seem to talk and it’s not just ‘I’m Kevin Price and I’m awesome’.”  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“What? That’s what usually talking to you looks like,” Jack said. “With the exception of when you’re texting your boyfriend, apparently.”  
  
“We’re not dating.”  
  
“But you like him, don’t you?”  
  
Kevin stayed silent.  
  
“Don’t worry, I won’t tell Mom and Dad. I wish you luck. Also, I may have or may have not hacked your Facebook account and posted some Disney-hating stuff.”  
  
“ _You did what!?_ ”  
  
Jack just smirked before tossing the phone back to his brother.  
  
They didn’t talk about Connor after that. Jack knew that Kevin didn’t want to. There was also a risk that they could be heard by their parents or the other siblings and neither of them knew how that would end. Once in a while Jack would ask Kevin if he had already told Connor about his feelings, but every time the answer was ‘no’. He started wondering whether it was because Kevin felt anxious (oh wow, that sounded weird – ‘Kevin’ and ‘anxious’ just didn’t belong in the same sentence) and dreaded rejection or if he was scared about what would happen if Mom and Dad ever found out. So Jack decided to take the matters in his own hands.  
  
“So, you guys know my friend Tessa?” he asked during one of the family meals.  
  
“Is she that girl who you worked on a Biology project with?” Mrs. Price asked.  
  
“Yup,” Jack nodded his head. “Anyway, she’s bi and she recently came out to her parents. And you know what they did? They kicked her out.”  
  
There was a moment of silence. Kevin was looking at his brother with narrowed eyes as if sensing that this was so not about Tessa (especially that he actually knew Tessa, so he was aware that she had come out almost three months before, so why would Jack be bringing it up now?), Nabulungi looked scandalized, Arnold looked really sad, Sarah just kept eating her sandwich and Mr. and Mrs. Price sat stone-faced, so Jack wasn’t able to read their expressions.  
  
“That’s so sad!” Naba cried out.  
  
“I know. What kind of parents would do that?” he asked before turning to his own parents. “I mean, you wouldn’t kick me out if I had a boyfriend, would you?”  
  
“Of course not, that’s a terrible thing to do,” said Mr. Price. “It goes beyond my understanding how can anyone do something like that to their own kid. Does Tessa even have a place to stay at?”  
  
“Yeah, she’s living with her girlfriend for now,” Jack said.  
  
“Thank goodness. If they break up and she has no one to go to, she can always sleep here,” Mrs. Price said.  
  
Jack glanced at Kevin, who was smiling now, relieved. Two months later, thanks to Jack’s intervention, Kevin wasn’t too scared to introduce Connor to his parents and though Mr. and Mrs. Price were surprised to say at least, they accepted their son for who he was and after another few months Connor became another person who they started treating like a part of family.  
  
The Prices really loved every member of their family.


End file.
